


Sweetfish

by PaleRose



Category: Animal Crossing New Horizons - Fandom
Genre: "What are we?????", Blow Jobs, M/M, Or you can read them as animals- it’s interchangeable, Shower Sex, Sliiiight Dubcon, They’re humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: It’s nearly 4am when CJ nearly kicks down the door of their apartment, trudging in with the grace of a robust cicada, effectively waking Flick from his peaceful evening of working on a commission and listening to the newest K.K. Slider single.“YO SWEETFISH! YOU’LL NEVER GET WHAT I REELED IN TODAY!” CJ exclaims over the sound of heavy boots hitting the wall and then the floor.--Somehow this leads to shower sex, you gotta read to find out.
Relationships: Flick/CJ (Animal Crossing)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 195





	Sweetfish

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title can be "Whatever this is"

It’s nearly 4am when CJ nearly kicks down the door of their apartment, trudging in with the grace of a robust cicada, effectively waking Flick from his peaceful evening of working on a commission and listening to the newest K.K. Slider single.

“YO SWEETFISH! YOU’LL NEVER GET WHAT I REELED IN TODAY!” CJ exclaims over the sound of heavy boots hitting the wall and then the floor.

Flick groans, rubbing his eyes and shutting off the overhead light to his desk. He hates that nickname, yet he never bothers to tell his roommate to call him anything else. “What did the islander bring you this time?” He asks, knowing that CJ will tell him anyway, and swivels on his chair so he’s facing the doorway to his room.

CJ’s head pops into the frame with an ear to ear, toothy grin. “You have to guess.” 

“You know I hate guessing.” 

“Aw c’mon!” CJ protests, stepping into full view with his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels, “It’s no fun if you don’t guess.” 

As Flick opens his mouth to respond, an unpleasant ammonia-like smell hits his nostrils like an iron net to the head. 

“You smell disgusting,” Flick deadpans and pinches his pierced nose.

CJ’s bright smile immediately drops, “Wha? That’s not very nice!” 

“That smell is not very nice. Go shower.” 

“B-but Sweetfish, you haven’t guessed what I got today. I can’t clean up until you answer me.” And with that, CJ makes  _ The Face _ . 

Watery doe eyes and a quivering lower lip to accompany a nose that scrunches up to wrinkle sun kissed skin and, probably, freckles. Flick hates  _ The Face _ more than the stupid nickname because it makes his chest hurt and his annoyance disappear. He knows that CJ is angling for something more than just a guessing game. 

Resigning, Flick stands and crosses to the door, gulping in as much clean air as he can before he stands face to face with the human stink bug. 

“Did you catch tuna?” Flick crosses his arms and smirks. 

In an instant, the pout is gone and CJ’s impish smile is back. “Nope.” 

“Red Snapper?” Flick leans in closer, breath still tight in his lungs.

“Guess again.” 

“An Oarfish? Barreleye? Coelacanth?” Flick can feel his body start to protest for air, pressure building in his nose, traveling down his throat, and finally settling in his already tight chest. If it weren’t for his darker complexion, he’d probably be the color of an agrias butterfly. 

CJ shakes his head, getting so close he and Flick are inches apart. “Do you give up?” He smirks. 

“Yes you dung beetle!” Flick practically shouts on a much needed, put incredibly painful to his nostrils, inhale. 

“I caught… a Dab.” 

At this, CJ takes his empty hands out from behind his back and dabs. 

“I fucking hate you!” Flick growls, hands covering his nose once more. He only escapes the disgusting smell for a moment before CJ’s hands are on his wrists, moving them so he can capture Flick’s lips in an all consuming kiss. He should’ve known this is what CJ wanted all along, to get him all bothered so he could have his way with him after a long day of contests and trading. 

He’s always horny when he gets back from those damn contests.

“No you don’t Sweetfish,” CJ murmurs against Flick’s lips. 

“You smell like death! You’re making me smell like death!” Flick says as he tries to wriggle his way out of CJ’s trap. That’s the issue with living with someone who catches fish for a living, they know how to make real good traps. 

CJ moves his kisses to Flick’s neck, nipping and sucking heated skin. “We should shower then?” 

Flick’s eyes flutter shut and the sensation of soft lips and sharp teeth. “Y-you should shower,” he manages to say on the wave of a shiver. 

“But Sweetfish~,” CJ’s hands slacken on Flick’s writs and lazily slide down his forearms, then sides, finally finding a home cupping his ass, “I’ve had such a long day. You can’t expect me to be able to wash myself. I need help.” 

“Like shit - _ Ah!- _ you need help,” Flick gasps as CJ kneads and squeezes, guiding Flick’s body even closer to him. He’s hard and ready, gently rocking into Flick like waves lapping against the shore. 

“Please Flick? I need you.” CJ’s voice is soft and wavers. To anyone else, it would sound like desperation, an aching plea to satisfy a need that no one else can. 

But Flick knows his roommate better. He knows the frat boy turned fisherman better than anyone; with his gap toothed smile and voice like honey. How he can get whoever he wants, whenever he wants with just the right words. Flick’s the absolute opposite of that. Awkward, rambling, and always keeping to himself. Someone like CJ shouldn’t want someone like him. Yet here they are, continuing this… whatever this is. 

“C’mere,” Flick cups CJ’s face and brings him back for another kiss, opening his mouth to let CJ have what he wants as he slowly goes nose blind. 

They stumble to the bathroom, making out and shrugging off clothes to leave a sordid trail behind them. The shower is too hot, yet the heat doesn’t come from the water that beats down on his red and black hair. It comes from CJ pushing Flick against the shower tile and sinking to his knees. He wraps those plush lips around him, looking up with those stupid, bottomless blue eyes and enveloping Flick in mind blowing softness.

_ Sweet like honey. _

CJ toys with his frenum ladder, tugging on the metal bars with his teeth, and Flick’s voice climbs higher and louder. 

“Fu-fuck! CJ!” Flick’s shaking hands find CJ’s hair and tug, hard.

“That’s it Sweetfish, make me eat it,” CJ manages to groan as he removes his lips for only a moment. CJ guides Flick’s hips to thrust deeper down his throat, going past the point of comfort. Flick tightens his grip on damp, blonde hair and fucks frantic and messy, barely able to tell the difference between tears and water. 

“CJ, I… I’m go-nna-” Before Flick can even finish his sentence, CJ grips Flick’s waist and pulls him forward, burying his face in wet, thick curls. Flick cums instantly, heaving and swearing as he empties himself down CJ’s opened throat. 

In his post orgasm haze, he barely registers CJ turning him around and pressing his chest against the shower tile. Flick doesn’t need much prep, considering they fuck pretty consistently, but CJ always revels in fingering Flick until he’s hard and leaking again. 

CJ fucks like he catches fish, with enthusiasm and vigor that leaves Flick completely and utterly breathless. Strong, confident hands pump his swollen cock, while the white out bliss of having CJ inside him makes his mind go blank and brings him to a second orgasm. It takes absolutely everything for Flick to not pass out in the shower, thankfully CJ still had some of his wits about him after he finishes shortly after him. Even though CJ fumbled when actually washing his hair and body. 

They fall into Flick’s bed, despite Flick’s protesting to have a moment of peace for himself, at around 5am, just in time for an hour of sleep before everyone’s island gates open and a new day of trading, and another night of annoying nicknames and… whatever this is, to begin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I'm new here... and I think this is the first fic for them on AO3... Please leave a comment if you like this. 
> 
> [[twitter]](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
